


A True Lolita

by Capucine



Series: Hetalia: The Cosplay Edition [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 'con, Alternate Universe - Human, Cosplay, Gen, Lolita, Lolita culture, Mulan (1998) References, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is this immaculately-dressed brat who thinks she can insult Czech's cosplay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> Danica = Czech  
> Halina = Nyo Poland

“That's not lolita.”

It wasn't exactly the first thing that Danica had expected to hear. She turned, seeing a blonde with a bonnet on. Her skirt was cupcake-shaped, held out by something underneath, she wore white knee-high socks and pink mary janes, and her dress had frilled sleeves and a baby pink color scheme going on. Her eyes were green, and she looked down her nose at Danica's outfit.

Which was hard to do, considering that Danica was actually a couple inches taller. “Excuse me?”

“Your skirt's too short, you've got clashing styles going on, and oh my god, you think any of us wear that much lace? Plus, like, it's all cheap material... and the cat ears.” The girl made a face.

Danica glared back, snapping, “I'm cosplaying a neko lolita Mulan.”

The girl shook her head, saying primly, “Sorry, but that's not lolita. That's just a dress. Like, it's kinda an insult to me and my community.”

“Community...? What?” Danica stared blankly.

“Halina Lukaesiewicz,” said the blonde girl. “I'm a lolita, and yes, we have a community.” She pulled out a handkerchief, adding, “Plus, I don't think a lolita or Mulan would wear geisha makeup.”

“It's just a little powder, it's not... have you even seen the movie? Mulan wears makeup like this!” Danica was not about to put up with this princess's attitude.

Halina rolled her eyes. “If you don't recall, that was when she wasn't being her true self. You're like, insulting the memory of Mulan. So, uh, yeah. Lolita is a whole thing, like, a fashion style with rules. You can't just be a 'neko lolita Mulan', kay?”

Danica glared. “Well, not everyone has to live within your stupid rules.”

Halina sighed, saying, “Then don't call yourself 'lolita,' kay? That's our thing.”

“Sure, if it'll get you the hell away from me,” Danica grumbled. 

Halina smiled like they were friends. “Okay, then. Nice meeting you.” She gave a sweet curtsy, that know-it-all, and headed off.

Danica readjusted her cat ears, and grumbled to herself about making a 'damn badass neko lolita Mulan.'

Fuck Halina high-and-mighty and her lolita rules.


End file.
